


Dedication

by C26DW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C26DW/pseuds/C26DW
Summary: Freya had everything ... and then she lost everything. Meeting the Winchesters changed her reality, she tried to run but your past never really let's you go, does it?





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfic and my first ever fanfiction written in English. It is not my first language so I am really sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, please feel free to correct me. I got inspired by watching approximately a billion Dean x Elena videos on youtube, and now my main character looks like Nina Dobrev. Just to make things clear, Freya, my OC, and Dean have a relatively big age difference, her being 18 when the story begins in 2005 and him being 26. Her birthday is in September and his in January, making him almost nine years older than her, but I kind of liked that.  
> I don't know how often I'll be able to update since it takes me forever to write a chapter and I'm also graduating in a couple of months so we'll see about that. I hope you like it! I also created a tumblr page: https://dedicationspnff.tumblr.com/

**September 2008**

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

It had been four months. Four goddamn months. It felt like I was paralyzed, in those four months. I did not do a lot. In fact, I barely did anything. The first few weeks I was not able to sleep or eat, I was almost starving until Bobby forced something down my throat. Ever since I ate and slept and functioned, but not similar to the way I used to be. Nothing was the way it used to be.

I was sitting on my bed, in the room that Bobby sat up for me in his house, staring at the wall, like most days, trying to overcome all the grief that came crashing down on me in waves and made me feel like I was drowning, for weeks now. I managed to lose everything that ever meant something to me. The pain was almost too much to bear. It was a miracle I stayed sane.

But now I found that picture. A picture Bobby took, only a few days before it happened. It showed me and him, smiling broadly into the camera. His arm was wrapped around my waist and if you looked close enough, you could see the fear in his eyes.

Pressing my legs to my upper body, desperately trying to clutch the broken pieces of my being together, I did not notice someone arriving in the front yard. I did not hear someone come into the house and I most certainly did not hear the voices rising downstairs. Tears were streaming down my face, my cheeks were burning, the salty taste lingering on my lips.

I also did not notice the heavy steps coming upstairs. Moving closer towards my room. It was just only when the door opened and a painfully familiar figure appeared in front of me, I realized the change. Slowly I looked up, seeing the worn out jeans, the flannel, the broad shoulders, his face…

I let out a scream, jolting back towards the wall. I stared at him in disbelief, wondering if this was a dream or if I should be scared.

He sat down next to me and smiled. “Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, I hope you liked the prologue! Feel free to leave some feedback ♥


End file.
